


Stars Or Stripes

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant doesn’t know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Krypton, Krypton Survives, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lots of Angst, Sadness, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara receives word from Kal that, by rare chance, the explosion of Krypton’s destruction left pieces of Argo City and other cities or parts of the planet, that became comets. Somehow, in some extreme way, because of Krypton’s advanced science and technology, some of the few survivors found a way to store energy and air, and everything else necessary, and created a surviving colony.Kara, has to decide between taking the rare chance she has to see her home one last time, when Kal tells her it will make a flyby close enough to Earth for Kara to go there, or stay with Cat, who she recently got into a serious relationship with, and loves more than life itself.Cat knows nothing about Kara’s Kryptonian secret. Kara tried to tell her, but didn’t want to break finally getting to kiss Cat. Carter knows Kara is Supergirl, she told him after an accident but told him not to tell his mom, that Cat deserves to hear that from Kara herself.





	1. Starstruck,

Kara touched her fingers to the sheer, barely there blanket that partially covered her hips, and played with the hemmed edge of the material, feeling every stitch slip over the super-sensitive pads of her fingers, while she stared up at the sky above them, open to view because they were on the outdoor bed, past the rooftop of the penthouse, past everything.

They say when you look at the stars you see up to several thousand years into the past. What you see before you has already happened. You're not actually seeing things as they are now. Kara squinted at some tiny stars that seemed to hover in a group, seeing them sparkle brightly with her epic vision. They always stuck together, one group of beautiful blue stars, and whispered her favourite Kryptonian phrase, stronger together.

''El, mayarah...'' Kara murmured, turning to gaze at Cat, who was peacefully sleeping beside her after a night of lovemaking that was as intense and hot as it was a slow burning fire. Kara still couldn't quite believe that this, having Cat here, like this, was actually happening. Because for Kara, something like this was more alien than the actual alien blood flowing through her veins. Because Kara shouldn't have this chance. This chance shouldn't happen, and just like everything you do every second of every day, you're altering a set frame. 

Kara sat up and slipped out from beneath the sheet, feeling the graze of the soft silky material, and slipped into her suit quietly before slipping inside, leaving the door ajar and slipping to the kitchen on weightless feet, picking up Cat's fountain pen to write a quick note, which she left on the counter beneath Cat's favourite scotch glass. Kara folded up her cape and left it on the counter as well, along with a note for Carter, and sighed. Cat could burn her cape if she wanted to. Or use it as a blanket for her new lover. Blame Kara. Blame Supergirl. Because Kara deserved that.

Kara slipped to the door one more time to look over Cat. To commit her to memory, because this would be the last time she would see her...

So beautiful, such a stunning woman. The one and only Queen of All Media.

Kara took another moment to look up at the sky, at the tiny streaks of fire flying through the sky, far too small for any human to see for anytime soon, and then walked over to Cat’s side of the bed and bent over the headboard of the bed one more time and kissed Cat on the lips, just barely, not enough to wake her, and then walked out, because she knew if she stayed any longer, her chance would be gone. Her last chance to ever see her home. 

And she wouldn't be able to leave, because she'd never find the courage to leave the love of her life again, if she didn't go now.

Cat would be heartbroken. Cat would cry. Kara would hear it, of course she would, with her alien ears. But Kara also knew that this was not the right thing to be. Not really.Cat didn't belong with Kara, Cat deserved better than Kara. Because here Kara was, breaking her heart. And what else could she do, having hands of steel? 

A heart of steel, Kara now realized, didn't beat. There was steel in her veins, iron in her bones, and that wasn't something that could fuel passion. Kara laughed mirthlessly even as she zipped up her boots and walked out the door without a look back, because she knew now, that she wished that she'd never kissed Cat. Because if she hadn't kissed Cat in her office that night, and fucked her until they both couldn't move, and then again, and a third time for good measure, then these tears wouldn't be here right now at 2 am, among the moonlight and stars that made Cat seem almost angelic in her beauty. Kara had never wished more that she could reverse time and undo this, but Kara was a stubborn girl. She always had been. When Kal had told her that her choice was dangerous, Kara hadn't listened. And now Kara was paying the price. Because now she knew, as she looked up at the sky again, from the roof of the penthouse this time, at the tiny flaming streaks flying through the atmosphere, that she no longer wanted to be Supergirl. 

She was no hero. She broke hearts. Heroes did that. Kara knew that now more than ever, and maybe, by leaving, she was finally doing something right. When she left, she did cry. Hard. It continued until she was out of the atmosphere, and then she was stunned, enough to stop her heart. Because there was Krypton. And Kara had never cried harder in her life, for bother home and Cat. And because her heart was tearing into pieces. Because this, Kara felt like she was going to break apart. For the first time in her controlled, lost life, Kara Zor-El was lost, between her life with Cat or this. Kara looked at the burning comet in front of her, and the beautiful blue and green beneath her, honestly unsure what to do. What did she do now? 

Family, her home?

Love, her other home?

Kara brought her hands to her eyes and honestly started crying, both lost in her emotions of happiness at seeing Krypton again, and at leaving Cat. Right now, Kara honestly wondered what mattered more.

—

''Mom?'' Carter asked softly, glancing at the haphazardly folded cape on the kitchen island countertop and then at Cat, who was trying to pull her bearings together as she sat on the end of the bed with the blanket wrapped around herself like a barrier between a wonderful dream and a harsh reality. ''Should I leave you in silence?" Carter asked, barely a whisper, and stopped a foot away from his mom, watching her rock back and forth, trying to fight her tears.

He was surprised when she reached out and pulled him into her arms, crying into his plaid shirt, making him blink away his own tears and crumple up the note he had from Kara and stuff it in his pants pocket. 

''Why did she do it? Damn her, Kara Danvers. I didn't think she'd actually do it. Why...?"

''She's an angel.'' Carter said softly, hugging his mom as she cried, looking at the slowly lightening sky, the colors turning into coral and flame. The long held damn Cat always kept capped was finally breaking, and his words were true in his own mind as he looked up at the few stars left, fading into the sky as the light removed the again. ''She came into our lives like a guardian angel. Now it was time for her to leave.''

''Why'd she have to come to my bed?''

''Because you needed her. It was her duty to be there when you needed her, first as an assist, then as your heroine, then as your saving grace for the Tribune and Catco Worldwide Media, and now, as your lover. She was here to be that for you. But now she's needed, I guess. It's time for her to return to her home. To a place where she belongs.''

''She belongs here. In my arms.'' Cat argued without real bite, fighting her tears.

''She belongs in the stars.'' Carter corrected softly, understanding what his mom was suffering through. ''She belongs in a place where time isn't linear. Where design is universal. She was here to be your angel, your protector. But her time is over for that duty. She must have fulfilled a calling.''

''She fulfilled nothing. If she were an angel, then why the fuck would she let me love her? I don't want to ever hear about her again. Take it away please, the cape. I don't... I can't... I can't see that red again. Please... Carter..."

''Okay...'' He said, then went inside to do as he was told, taking the stunning red silk cape away from the room, but not throwing it away. Because one thing didn't make sense to him. Why would an angel, no matter her calling, not live for love? Wasn’t that what angels were born to do?


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers more than she expected to, and is more lost then ever.

It was everything she tried so long to remember, to never forget. But everything she also cursed herself for remembering. To let go of the past, so she wouldn’t have to deal. But she had to. And now it was all there in front of her, as she sort of ackwardly fell onto the hard flooring of what she assumed was some sort of chamber, or at least the roof of it.

It wasn’t as if there was gravity, or air, and it was getting to her. Kara could technically survive without air for a long period of time, but that didn’t mean she was accustomed to that, and right now it felt like she was starving. 

Kara pulled herself up and looked at the Earth, such a stunning globe of colors, and home to her Cat Grant. Kara would have teared if she could have, but looked away and focused on what was before her. Krypton. Or at least, some of it. And people. And they could see her. Kara stared plainly, her body not ready for the shock of all this, and watched as people moved levers and random doors and pressed codes into pads, and soon someone was there with her, staring at her like she was some sort of alien or angel, before smiling after a moment and speaking something into an earpiece.

Kara gasped at hearing Kryptonian from someone other than herself in years, and this person looked back at her, nodding. Kara nodded barely as well, unsure, and when the person pointed to her chest, to the symbol, Kara sat up straighter and placed her hand over her chest. 

“House of El, Kara Zor-El.” Kara said softly in Kryptonian, and lowered her head, glad that she remembered some basics of Kryptonian culture and etiquette.

“She is.” The person said in response in Kryptonian, not addressing her but whoever was on the other side of her earpiece, and then reached for her hand. 

Kara took it gratefully, carefully, and stepped over when the person pulled her onto the platform of the chamber, and then they were lowered in past what Kara assumed was glass, but crystal like, unclear and streaked with white and silver. When they were below, the person jumped off, and Kara did as well, landing rather ungracefully on the ground on one knee with her fist hitting the floor, a rough version of her favorite Supergirl landing. Kara rose shakily and gasped and stepped back, stunned. 

Everyone was bowed before her, heads lowering and hands at their chest in a fist. Kara stared in surprise at everyone, and looked at the person beside her, and she stepped forward, and announced everyone to settle, and calm. The be ‘regal but bare’ and Kara recognized it, and nodded softly as everyone looked up and lowered their heads, and then started talking before crowding around Kara from a distance of two or 3 feet, smiling eagerly at her, eagerly speaking in Kryptonian, and Kara blushed at the title they all gave her, and shook her head, but they insisted, and Kara could only nod, unsure of what else to do, dizzy from emotion and confusion. 

“Kara Zor-El, hero of Earth, ruler and Queen of Krypton.”


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Calgary Expo around the corner in 3 days, I won’t be updating this or many fics in a few days, until May 1st, but if you guys want, I might be able to squeeze in another piece if it’s really asked for. I’d love to know your thoughts, and I do apologize for this being so short, I’ve been swamped with preparing for the comic con, so yeah. It’s time for me to be Supergirl now, not just write about her.

7 hours earlier, during dinner. 

“I’m happy we decided to act on this, Kara.” Cat said softly, smiling. “I’m tired on denying it. Denying us. It’s always been there hasn’t it? You were always there.” Cat whispered in awe, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek, feeling the porcelain smoothness of her skin,

“It- it’s my job.” Kara said with a blush.

“Yeah. Yeah it was your job. But even when you weren’t my assistant, you still were there for everything. No assistant should be expected to show up at 10pm at night due to a power outage, or to be there when my son needs a babysitter or a friend. That... isn’t an assistants job anymore, is it Kara? You’ve never been just an assistant to me. I think I can finally admit that now.”

“I feel good hearing it, Cat. I’ve... been hoping for something like this.” Kara blushed as she spoke, and sipped at her mineral water, smiling.

“When?” Cat asked then, and Kara turned to look at her directly. “When did you notice me... differently?”

“The second you walked in.” Kara said softly, the honest truth. The second you walked in the elevator in that dress. Half black, half blue. And those heels. I... was hooked on you ever since then.”

“And I knew I felt something the second you walked in as my 10:15 that morning. There was something about you. Something different. You know Kara, I have never been one to believe in angels, or to devote time to heroes or such, but Kara, that morning, something magical happened. You were an angel to me that day. And every day thereafter. You still are. To this day, you are an angel to me. You’re stunning in a whole new light, and I’m so so happy we tried Kara, because I don’t know what would have happened if we hadn’t. I couldn’t go on without trying.” Cat whispered and pulled Kara in for a light kiss on the lips, making some people look up and stare curiously. “I had to dive.” Cat whispered when she leaned back, rather satisfied with herself. “And not be afraid to drown.”

“Speaking of magic, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I was too afraid to. I need you to know this before we go any further, Cat. I need you to be sure of us, in case you don’t want that.”

“You can tell me anything, Kara. You should know that. You can tell me everything and anything. I’ll understand.” Cat whispered, taking Kara’s hand in hers. 

“Okay.” Kara said, taking a breath and closing her eyes for a moment. “I-“ Kara whispered, then stopped when some celebrations started around them, someone at the neighbouring table having a birthday. 

‘Kara?” Cat asked softly, and Kara smiled and shook her head, trying to calm her erratic heart. 

“It’s ok.” Kara whispered, and smiled at the twin girls that were fighting playfully over a cake slice at the next table. “It can wait.” Kara whispered, knowing she’d have to severely work up the courage to tell Cat, grateful at the moment for the distraction the sparklers and clapping had given her.

—

Kara sighed as they got back to the penthouse, and Cat slipped off her jacket, revealing that beautiful red dress again, stunning on Cat, like anything would be. Kara really tried to focus on getting her courage up and not stare, but right now it was blatantly impossible, with Cat like this, curled wavy hair, red lips, and an even redder dress. It was like calling attention to anything with a pulse, and Kara’s was screaming to get as close to her as possible. Now. To have her. To own her.

Hell, blatantly enough, to fuck her. Even if only for that. Right now, Kara could barely remember what she had wanted to say in the first place, and gasped as Cat looked at her. Dark, hungry eyes. Knowing and waiting, like a cougar. Like a lynx that knew exactly what her power was, and how to wield it perfectly. 

Kara could only gasp when Cat turned and walked towards her, and practically purred. Cat placed her hand on Kara’s chest, barely, but clearly indicating she knew everything already, and Kara could only nod silently, too far gone in Cat’s heady perfume and bold green gold eyes. Just like a goddamned tiger on the prowl. 

Cat gave her a knowing grin and took her hand, and Kara took it instantly, too far gone to ever think twice about such an invitation, and went, smiling, following mutely as Cat led her though the house to the master bedroom, and pinned Kara against the doorframe after opening it.

“Fuck the bed, I can’t wait any longer for this.”


End file.
